csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Durge
Durge was a long lived bounty hunter and commander for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography Durge was in exceptional physical shape already at an early age. Durge also possessed a natural aggression that was unseen in the Gen'Dai species. After witnessing bounty hunters in action, Durge was filled with a desire for hunting. He eventually left his tribe and ventured out into the galaxy, where he trained under various bounty hunters. At one point, he met a Mandalorian training master known as Jaing, who taught Durge all he needed to know in the field of Mandalorian tactics and combat skill. Durge and Jaing were then approached by a cyberneticist doctor who convinced that he could supplement their suits with his advance cybernetic enhancements. However they feared that their enhancements would make themeselves obsolete in combat, but they took the doctor's offer and traveled to his lab. Once there,The doctor successfully merged Durge and Jaing with their armor suits on the operating table, although the doctor encountered some problems with Durge's Gen'Dai physiology—Durge's body was constantly trying to heal itself over the cybernetics. After Durge's and Jaing's recovering, they tested out their new abilities in a sparring match against another patient of the Doctor's named Nubyl. As they were battling, a group of Mandalorians loyal to Ung Kusp attacked the laboratory. The doctor demanded Durge, Jaing, and Nubyl to kill them in order to repay their debt to him. In the ensuing battle Nubyl and Jaing were incapacitated by a thermal detonator. Believing his friend to be dead, Durge ran off to hunt down the Mandalorian leader, Mandalore himself. As he exited the laboratory, the doctor revealed to the dying Jaing that the recent events were all part of his plan to spark war between the Mandalorian clans and the Sith.Prototypes After that, Durge fought for the Sith in the New Sith Wars, facing several Jedi in combat, learning their techniques and becoming experienced at killing them. In order to avoid Jedi reprisals, Durge went into hiding after the Sith's defeat at the final Battle of Ruusan. He continued to hunt under a series of aliases and false names, earning the ire of the Bloodboilers of Kragis, and amassing a fortune in bounties. Perhaps his most fateful mission came in approximately 132 BBY, when he was hired to kill the then-Mandalore. He was successful, but was captured by the Mandalorians and tortured, driving him slowly past the edge of sanity. Although he eventually escaped the Mandalorian torture, it took Durge nearly a century to regenerate, spending sixty of those years buried underground. Clone Wars When he resurfaced by the time the Clone Wars broke, he was anguished by the fact that many Mandalorians had perished. Durge felt that he was denied the chance to exact his vengeance upon the Mandalorians. Durge then caught the attention of Separatist leader Count Dooku, who gave Durge the rank of Commander in the CIS Droid Army. Durge was very happy to accept offer, since he could have the opportunity to fight Mandalorians in the form of the Republic Clone Army, which was made up of clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Durge was often assigned by Dooku to work with his apprentice and fellow commander, Asajj Ventress. Hunting Boba Fett Two months into the Clone Wars, Durge was assigned by Dooku to track down Boba Fett located on Tatooine. Unfortunately, Durge failed in this when Fett escaped thanks to help from Jabba the Hutt. Before leaving, Fett caused an air tank to blow up, taking Durge in the explosion.Boba Fett: Hunted Battle of Ohma-D'un Durge survived Fett's explosion and went right back to work. Durge and Ventress were sent to Naboo's moon of Ohma-D'un to test Jenna Zan Arbor's Swamp gasonthe gungan colonists. The gas proved to be a success on the colonists, who quickly died after their exposure. Durge and Ventress then prepared to launch a full scale attack on Naboo. However, when contact was lost between the Naboo and the Gungan colonists, the Republic sent a small team to investigate. When this team arrived, Durge revealed himself to his enemies as he clubbed down Jedi General Kenobi with his magna bolas. He proceeded to attack the three other Jedi of the group, managing to strike all of them despite being stabbed through the abdomen with a lightsaber. He sustained yet another injury seconds later, when the ARC Trooper shot him through the eye. Tiring of the battle, Durge called Ventress for backup. Not long after, she arrived with reinforcements and swamp gas, putting the Jedi at further disadvantage. While Ventress fought Kenobi, Durge prepared to shoot the other Jedi in the head. He was, however, interrupted by yet another lightsaber wound inflicted by Jedi Commander Zule Xiss. Ordered by Ventress to oversee that the swamp gas attack on Naboo went as planned, Durge ran off, only to find the shuttles meant to bear the toxin destroyed. Outraged to see his plan foiled by the Mandalorian clone ARC Trooper, Durge threw the commando into a fire. Before he had a chance to react, Jedi Commander Skywalker hit him from the side with his own magna bolas. Shocked and injured, Durge and Ventress fled the battle, vowing to kill Skywalker on a later occasion. Skirmish on Queyta Knowing that the Republic would attempt to track down the source of the swamp gas, Durge and Ventress set a trap on the volcanic planet Queyta. They used the antidote for the swamp gas to lure Jedi into an abandoned factory on a lava river, filled with Skakoans wearing explosive pressurized suits. Between themselves and the exploding Skakoans, they were confident they would be able to kill whatever Jedi the Republic sent. A team of five Jedi under Jedi General Kenobi showed up on Queyta, and walked right into their trap. As soon as the Jedi revealed their presence, Durge shot one of the Skakoans, causing a explosion and severely damaging the factory, sending it sinking into the lava. However, one of the Jedi used the Force to absorb most of the explosion, killing herself in the process. One of the Jedi, Diath, used the Force to comfort her as she passed. As Ventress fled towards her shuttle with the antidote, Durge flung the Jedi Jon Antilles into the lava, instantly killing him, but melted away both his arms in the process. Durge then rushed at Fay and Kenobi, who had incapacitated Ventress temporarily and stolen the antidote, but was blown away by an explosion. As Fay was stabbed by the revitalized Ventress, the two escaped, leaving only Kenobi left with the antidote; they had been ordered not to kill him by Dooku. Battle of Muunilinst Durge was then sent by Dooku to the planet Muunilinst, a major droid producer, to help the IG Banking Clan Chairman San Hill and his planet's forces guard it against an eventual Republic attack. He was given command over an entire squad of IG lancers, swoop bike-mounted droids specialized in close combat with lances. The Republic army, led by Jedi General Kenobi, attacked shortly after, yet Durge remained calm, merely watching the battle from San Hill's command room. Hill expressed his disapproval of Durge's inaction, questioning Dooku's decision of sending him to the planet. Durge replied by choking the Muun leader, then proceeded to drive out with his lancer droids. He charged part of the Republic force head-on, killing several clone troopers and destroying many walkers. Having torn straight through the attack force, Durge and his droids took advantage of their being behind enemy lines by flanking yet another Republic group. Using mines, they destroyed all of the artillery in the group. The first real opposition came when Republic clone troopers mounted swoop bikes and counterattacked using similar lances. Durge charged General Kenobi's bike, but lost both his own mount and his lance in the process. As Kenobi sped towards him, Durge grabbed his swoop and stopped it with his bare hands, knocking Kenobi off. The two met in melee combat, Durge using the swoop bike as a club. Kenobi cut the bike in pieces, then stabbed Durge in the gut with his lightsaber. Durge found this comical, laughing loudly to Kenobi's evident confusion of how it seemed to have no effect, and then started attacking the Jedi using much of his weapon arsenal. Despite Durge's attacks, Kenobi chopped the Gen'Dai in half. Thinking Durge to be dead, Kenobi drove off. Durge recovered surprisingly quickly and headed to San Hill's command center, where Kenobi had just captured the InterGalactic Banking Clan leader. Durge charged into the room and was instantly met with a barrage of fire from clone troopers, knocking him down and ripping apart his armor. No longer restricted by his carapace, Durge took advantage of his extended reach and knocked down several clone troopers before lunging towards Kenobi. He absorbed the Jedi into his body, but Kenobi broke free by blasting the Gen'Dai apart from the inside using the Force. Duel with Grievous Durge and Ventress were ordered by Dooku to search Trenchant space station for an unknown intruder. Unable to determine the location of the intruder, they split up and attempted to trap it between them in the gallery section of the station. As Durge voiced his disapproval at the seemingly menial task, he was struck from behind by Grievous, Dooku's new subordinate, and flung through several items in the gallery. Even Ventress could not match the speed of the cyborg, and was knocked out. Durge recovered quickly and answered Grievous' onslaught with a punch that sent the cyborg general flying across the room into a wall. That did little to slow him down, however, and he managed to behead Durge with one of his light sabers and strangle Ventress. Grievous proceeded to deliver their bodies to Dooku himself, who had arranged the fight to test the cyborg general's abilities. Not wanting to lose two faithful soldiers, Dooku made sure Durge and Ventress were given bacta treatment. Both then recovered shortly after. Prison riot plan Durge soon recovered his fight with Grievous and continue to be active on the battlefields. In 20 BBY, the Confederacy, launched a series of attacks that were name after which became known as Operation Durge's Lance that targeted several worlds along the Corellian Trade Spine,''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition''but Durge was not known to have any active part in this operation. At some point after the operation, Durge instigated a riot at the M'Bardi prison, hoping to attract Jedi to kill. Jedi Generals Fisto and Koon eventually showed up, trying to recapture all the escaped prisoners. After the Jedi had fought off several prisoners, Durge revealed himself by shooting missiles at the two. He then engaged Fisto and Koon in close combat while boasting about how his plan had worked. Both his arms were cut off, but thanks to his Gen'Dai physiology he was still able to subdue the Jedi Generals. As he strangled them, he was shot in the chest by an intervening prisoner. The Jedi took advantage of his surprise, escaping and trapping Durge in the lower levels of the prison, though Fisto remarked that such a confinement would not hold him for long. Karthakk system & Death Near the end of the Clone Wars, Durge and his Black Sun contact, Xist lured Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker into a trap in the Karthakk system. Kenobi was frantically searching for Ventress, whom Skywalker thought he had defeated sometime before her disappearance. Near the planet Maramere, Durge and a large number of battle droids killed the entire crew of a ship belonging to Xist's business rival, Drama Korr, while Xist tricked Kenobi into believing he would encounter Ventress on the ship. Kenobi and Skywalker flew straight into the trap. Boarding the ship, they made their way to the bridge, where they were almost blown up by a cleverly placed thermal detonator. Kenobi was hit hard by the explosion; Durge immediately appeared, punching the wounded man repeatedly. He was stopped by Skywalker, who used the Force to impale Durge on hundreds of jagged metal pieces. Durge shrugged this off, but was electrocuted from behind by Kenobi. He proceeded to trigger some of the many explosive devices with which he had rigged the ship. Kenobi ran off to look for clues to Ventress's whereabouts while Skywalker engaged Durge in combat. Durge overpowered Skywalker, slamming him through a hangar blast door, but was severely damaged when Skywalker used the Force to send a large number of explosives at him. The following explosion tore off Durge's helmet, and launched him into a mindless fury. Skywalker exploited this and forced the bounty hunter into an escape pod. Again using the Force, the Jedi guided the pod into Maramere's star, ending Durge's life once and for all. Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Commanders and Officers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Article stubs